Claudia Donovan
|image = Image:Claudia.png |imagewidth = 250 |caption = Claudia Donovan |title = Hacker, Genius, Creator, |Sibling = Joshua Donovan |Grade = N/A (not yet 21) |gender = Female |race = |otherinfo = Claudia's age is undetermined. Several times it is stated that she is 17, then 21, and on the SyFy website, her first episode she was 22. |other = Age |otherinfo2 = Joshua Donovan |other2 = Brother |otherinfo3 = 0012/488 |other3 = Warehouse ID |playedby = Allison Scagliotti Sophi Knight |first = " " }} }} '''Claudia Donovan', nicknamed "Mr. Knock-Knock" by Arthur Nielsen, is the younger sister of Joshua Donovan; she is a computer hacker, inventor, and employee of Warehouse 13. Biography Claudia was raised by her older brother after both of their parents died. While Joshua attended college, he studied under Professor Reynolds, and met Arthur Nielsen, who persuaded Josh to pursue a dangerous experiment in teleportation. When Joshua disappeared in an explosion, Claudia believed that he was dead, taking away the last bit of her family. Later in life, Claudia experienced visions in which her brother appeared to be attempting to communicate with her. Believing that she was going insane from her grief, she checked herself into a psychiatric hospital, but after four months of treatment, she realized that Joshua was, in fact, trying to contact her from the immaterial prison of some kind of interdimensional limbo that was a result of his experiment. Blaming Artie for her brother's fate, she proceeded to track the American power grid in order to find pockets of large unexplained energy usage. Doing so, she managed to locate Warehouse 13 in the bad lands of South Dakota, and hacked into its computer mainframe, sending the simple message: KNOCK KNOCK. Shortly after, Claudia arrived at the Warehouse and took Artie hostage using a pair of Supercharged Handcuffs of her own design, capable of delivering a 20,000-volt shock. She then took Artie to the site of her brother's failed experiment and forced him to help her recreate the conditions that led to Josh's disappearance. When Artie realized that Claudia was, in fact, not insane, he willingly helped in her rescue attempt, using Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod to boost the power of Josh's equipment. Claudia and Artie managed to enter the inter-dimensional limbo where Josh was trapped, completing the instructions engraved on Rheticus' Compass in order to bring them all back to the corporeal realm. Upon Artie's return to the Warehouse, Mrs. Frederic knew Claudia knew too much about the Warehouse, about artifacts, and about him, so she gave him two options with regard to Claudia: hire her, or "deal with" her. Given Claudia's technological aptitude and ingenuity, Artie opted to offer her a job at the Warehouse, which she readily accepted. Partially, Artie hired her because he knew she had no where else to go. She had spent the last 12 years trying to get her brother back and now that he was back she had nothing. Joshua wanted to pick up where he left off in his life and see what had happened in the last 12 years. Claudia had no other family or friends or careers, so she was alone. However, now Leena, Pete, Myka, Artie, and the entire Warehouse is her family. Most of her initial work involved record-keeping, filing, and taking inventory, which she found to be a mind-numbingly tedious waste of her skills. Bored with her assigned tasks, she took up personal side projects, including re-purposing a Spectroscope into a 3D hologram imager. Also, she has been tinkering in the Farnsworth aisle and has been creating her own, new artifacts like the Tesla Grenade and the Mini-Tesla. Claudia is neither a Special Agent, nor a Criminal Research Specialist, because she does not yet meet the USA's minimum age requirement of 21-years old. During the events of Warehouse 2's reactivation, Mrs Frederic & Dr.Vanessa explained to Claudia that everyone at the Warehouse had a purpose, and that she had to be prepared. It was later revealed to Claudia that her purpose was to be a backup "Caretaker" for Warehouse 13 in the event that Mrs Frederic was killed, it was also implied that one day she may be Mrs Frederic's successor. Claudia began to undertake the procedure to become the Warehouse Caretaker before Agents Bering and Lattimer managed to deactivate Warehouse 2. Claudia made Artie promise her never to put her in that position - to have something done to her against her will, again. Relationships Pete and Myka Claudia looks up to Pete and Myka as she would an older brother and sister. In the Episode 'The Greatest Gift' Pete tells Claudia that the Warehouse is like her family, with Artie as the annoying father figure, and Myka and himself as her big brother and sister. Artifacts Many of the artifacts in the warehouse seem to like Claudia, as she "plays" with them. This may involve her studying them, improving them or using them. Artie Claudia views Artie as a father figure, as both of her parents are dead. He is also the oldest male agent still working in the Warehouse. Although Claudia gets on Artie's nerves, he still feels affectionate towards her. Claudia is ebullient and demonstrative in a way Artie hasn't had to deal with for many years, particularly as he seems to have no children of his own, and thus he is occasionally inclined to inadvertently hurt her feelings by being blunter in his practicality than he truly intends. Claudia is also, almost single-handedly, responsible for reuniting Artie with his own father, a kindness the former Mr. Weisfelt is unlikely to forget any time soon. While talking with Steve Jinks, she admits that she feels like she owes Artie a lot after everything he did for her which is why she tries hard to accomplish the tasks he assigns for her. In "A New Hope", Artie has a dream at the end of the episode where it appears Claudia chases after him in order to kill him, hinting that there might be a strain in their relationship in the near future. Leena Whilst she is omitted from Pete's list of family, as she is not present when he speaks, Leena seems nonetheless to be another "pseudo-sibling", although perhaps the one closest in age, and sometimes temperament, to Claudia. Claudia takes Leena's "betrayal", in working with James MacPherson, very much to heart but is swayed by Myka to exonerate her when the latter points out, in relation to case, that "an artifact took control of him. I think we can forgive that, don't you?" Leena and Claudia are also, for the second half of Season 1 and most of Season 2, the "handymen" of the Warehouse, constantly care for and upgrading the facility. Todd Claudia had a brief but serious relationship with Todd. However, this did not last very long, as she found out that he was in the witness protection program, which meant that he had to be moved for his own safety. Claudia said that she would "keep looking for him." Joshua Joshua is Claudia's brother. She thought that he was dead after he vanished into limbo after his experiments with teleportation. When he came back, they grew closer together, despite him working on the other side of the globe at Cern in Switzerland. Joshua is about ten years older than her, but due to his being suspended in time after the teleportation accident, they now appear to be roughly the same age. Fargo During the Warehouse 13/Eureka crossovers, Claudia showed a romantic interest with Fargo, an interest that he obviously returned. Due to what is believed to be bad timing and geographical distance they never form a deep relationship, or for that matter one that goes beyond tonsil hockey. H.G. Wells Claudia seems to have a soft spot for Helena, enjoying her daredevil approach and her worldview, as when Helena mentions a curiosity, and proceeds to translate for Claudia, "A ping, darling", and even asking Artie on one occasion if she (Claudia) would "get yelled at if she said it was kinda nice having H.G. back?" Steve Jinks For a short time following Jinks' transfer to the Warehouse, Claudia believed he had a crush on her. Following Jinks' admission of his sexuality and Claudia's admission of having been in a mental institution, the two became so close that Claudia considers him her BFFEWYLION (Best Friend For Ever Whether You Like It Or Not). In return, while fond of Claudia, Jinks maintains his distance after being fired from the Warehouse. After Jinks is found dead Claudia says she will bring him back using Johann Maelzel's metronome. Her determination is enough to cause Mrs. Frederic not to pursue the matter, a hitherto unknown scenario. After Steve's death there is also visible a much colder and darker side of Claudia's personality, one that hasn't been demonstrated on the show since her debut episode Claudia in season 1. Dwayne A mysterious guy that Claudia meets in the episode'' Insatiable''. He is from a local South Dakota band named Dead Rent and invites Claudia to play with them after watching her set at a local coffee shop's open mic night. She tells him that she will join the band and kisses him, as well, starting a new romantic relationship at the very end of the episode. He only appears in this one episode before the beginning of the multiple episode arcing finale plot-line of season 3, but he may appear in season 4. Portrayal Sophi Knight played the childhood-age Claudia Donovan in the episode . The recurring late-teens character is played by Allison Scagliotti. Appearances Season 1 * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " Season 2 * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * SPECIAL APPEARENCE: EUReKA S4E05 "Crossing Over" Season 3 *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " Donovan, Claudia Donovan, Claudia Category:Females